


trans streddie hcs

by transrich



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Richie Tozier, Trans Stanley Uris, informal/hc format, they’re all getting top surgery and eddie’s first up, they’re all trans and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrich/pseuds/transrich
Summary: wanted to write a bit about trans streddie supporting each other
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	trans streddie hcs

eddie insists on going first because he wants to be able to take care of both of them (and he’s got the most dysphoria but even though they reassure him they know and it’s perfectly fine he still insists that it’s more the former reason)

he still has a really hard time in hospitals so the whole process leading up to it he’s anxious out of his mind but his boyfriends are right by his side the entire time, holding his hands and kissing him and whispering soft reassurances in his ears

he has a panic attack in his room while he’s getting prepped for surgery and without a second of hesitation stan gets into the bed next to him and pulls him onto his lap and richie sits right next to them and stan strokes eddie’s hair and slowly rocks with him and richie lets eddie squeeze his hand so hard he’s afraid he’ll break it and helps him breathe until it’s steady again and the doctors don’t interfere for a minute because they know how important it is for him

stan and richie don’t leave the hospital while eddie’s in surgery. they both know the risks but also know that they’re minimal and they know that their boyfriend’s gonna be so happy when it’s all over

when eddie wakes up, stan and richie are right there, asking him how he feels and offering him ice chips

he’s a bit loopy from the pain meds so he spends a lot of time ignoring their questions and giggling and telling them how handsome they are and how much he loves them

it makes them both blush because while eddie is super affectionate normally anyway, it’s less so in public, but the nurses are trying to check his bandages and ask about his pain levels and he’s going on and on about how richie’s curls are godly

when he’s finally allowed to take the bandages off he cries and they’re scared to hold him because they don’t want to hurt him but they praise him and tell him how handsome he looks 

they’re the best boyfriends ever, they satisfy every craving eddie has and help him bathe and watch whatever he wants and one of them will always be home with him

they miss a lot of class but it’s entirely worth it for eddie

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is super short but i’ll elaborate or write the other two if anyone wants! i love talking about trans streddie so come at me


End file.
